Great Old One
The Great Old Ones are a group of unique, malignant beings of great power. They reside in various locations on Earth, and once presided over the planet as gods and rulers. Classification The Great Old Ones are to be distinguished from the more cosmically placed entities such as Azathoth, Nyarlathotep and Yog-Sothoth, and from races such as the Chthonians, the Deep Ones, the Elder Things and the Mi-go. Yet this distinction is unclear at times, in part because the terminology is not always consistent; for instance, Nyarlathotep, despite his marked interest in Earth and its culture, is generally considered to be one of the Outer Gods instead of a Great Old One. On the other hand, Hastur has several avatars and is generally based in outer space, but he is still considered a Great Old One. There are conflicting accounts on what the proper classification for Shub-Niggurath would be. Very few people dispute that Azathoth and Yog-Sothoth are Outer Gods instead of Great Old Ones, although some accounts make them ancestors of a few Great Old Ones. Known Great Old Ones The Lovecraft Circle Mythos *Atlach-Nacha ( : "The Seven Geases", : The Philosopher's Stone, "Atlachnaphobia") *Apocolothoth ( : "The Tree Men of M'bwa") *Basatan ( : "The Master of the Crabs") *Bokrug ( : "The Doom that Came to Sarnath", : "The Sister City") *Byatis ( : "The Shambler from the Stars", : "The Room in the Castle", "The Beard of Byatis") *Chaugnar Faugn ( : "The Horror from the Hills", : "The Horror in the Museum", : "The Return of Hastur", : "The Fishers from Outside") *Cthulhu ( : "The Call of Cthulhu", : "The Plague of St. James Infirmary", "Dead Leaves Fall") *Dagon ( : "Dagon") *The Dweller in the Gulf ( : "The Dweller in the Gulf" *Eldritch *Ghatanothoa ( : "Out of the Aeons", : "The Return of the Lloigor", "The Thing in the Pit", Downward to Darkness, "Destroying Paradise, Hawaiian Style (RPG adventure)" Atomic Age Cthulhu) *Ghisguth ( : "The Parchments of Pnom", : "October Surprise") *Gloon ( : "The Temple", : Mansions of Madness, "Inheritance") *Gobogeg ( : "At the Mountains of Madness", : "Cthulhu Wars") *God of the Red Flux ( : "The Tree Men of M'bwa") *Gol-Goroth ( : "The Gods of Bal-Sagoth", "The Scarlet Citadel", : "The Fishers from Outside", "Free the Old Ones", The Black Drop) *Han ( : "The Shambler from the Stars") *Hastur ( : "Haïta the Shepard", "The Yellow Sign", : "The Whisperer in Darkness", : "The Return of Hastur", The Lurker at the Threshold, : "The Feaster from Afar", "The Seed of the Star-God", "The Voice of Zarnak", "The City of Yellow Lights") *Hydra ( : "The Shadow Over Innsmouth") *Hziulquoigmnzhah ( : "The Door to Saturn", "The Parchments of Pnom", *Iod ( : "The Secret of Kralitz", "The Hunt", "The Invaders") *Juk-Shabb ( : "The Challenge from Beyond") *Khal'kru ( : "Dwellers in the Mirage") *Krang ( : "The Tomb of the God", "The Fidelity of Ghu") *Mordiggian ( : "The Charnel God", : "Identity Crisis", "Ghoul-hand Duke", "Reflections of Dust and Death", "Dead in the Water", "Nekros Nomos Ikonos") *Mormo ( : "The Horror at Red Hook", : Trail of Cthulhu,"The Betwixt") *Nug ( : "The Last Test", : "Out of the Ages", "To Clear the Earth", "Black Fire", "The Strange Doom of Enos Harker") *Nyaghoggua ( : "Nyaghoggua", "The Abyss") *Nyogtha ( : "The Salem Horror", : "The Horror in the Gallery", "The Stairs in the Crypt", "Acolyte of the Flame", "Photo Essay") *Oorn ( : "The Hoard of Wizard-Beast", : Mad Moon of Dreams) *Quachil Uttaus ( : "The Treader of the Dust", : "The Keeper of the Dust") *Rhan-Tegoth ( : "The Horror in the Museum", : The Lurker at the Threshold, : "Acolyte of the Flame", "Perchance to Dream", "The Return of Rhan-Tegoth") *Rlim Shaikorth ( : "The Coming of the White Worm", : "The Horror in the Gallery", "The Light from the Pole") *Sebek ( : "The Secret of Sebek") *Sfatlicllp ( : "The Parchments of Pnom", : "Voormi Hymn of Deliverance", "The Epistles of Eibon", "Fear in a Bottle") *Shathak ( : "The Parchments of Pnom") *Shaurash-Ho ( : Selected Letters 4.633) *Shista ( : "The Fidelity of Ghu") *Sthanee ( : "Nyaghoggua", "When Sthanee Wakes") *Thasaidon ( : "The Tomb Spawn", "Xeethra", "The Dark Eidolon", "The Infernal Star", : "Wizards of Hyperborea", "Star Spawn of Hyperborea") *Thog ( : "The Slithering Shadow") *Tsathoggua ( : "The Tale of Satampra Zeiros", "The Door to Saturn", "The Parchments of Pnom", "The Seven Geases", The Black Book of Clark Ashton Smith, : The Illuminatus! Trilogy, "The Old One", "The Round Tower") *'Umr At-Tawil ( : "Through the Gates of the Silver Key") *Vulthoom ( : "Vulthoom") *Yeb ( : "The Last Test", : "Out of the Ages", "To Clear the Earth", "Black Fire", "The Strange Doom of Enos Harker") *Yig ( : "The Curse of Yig", : "The Vengeance of Yig", "Scales of Justice") *Zstylzhemghi ( : "The Parchments of Pnom", : "The Throne of Achamoth", "October Surprise", "The Minions of Zstylzhemgni") *Zushakon ( : "The Dark Demon", "Bells of Horror", : "The Descent into the Abyss", "Dead of Night") Derleth Mythos *Cthugha ( : "The House on Curwen Street", "The Dweller in Darkness", : Elysia, "The Black Mirror") *Ithaqua ( : "The Wendigo", : "The Thing that Walked on the Wind", "Ithaqua", : "Born of the Winds", The Clock of Dreams, Spawn of the Winds, In the Moons of Borea) *Sho-Gath ( : "The God-Box") *Zhar and Lloigor ( : "The Lair of the Star-spawn", "The Sandwin Compact", : "The Thing in the Pit", "The Sussex Manuscript", "Meet Me on the Other Side") *Zvilpogghua ( : The Lurker at the Threshold, : Return of the Manitou, "Strange Manuscript Found in the Vermont Woods") The Expanded and Adjacent Mythos *Abholos ( : "Devourers In The Mist (RPG adventure)" Stunning Eldritch Tales: Trail of Cthulhu Adventures) *Alala ( : "The White People", : "The Plain of Sound", The Voice Of The Animals (worlds Of Cthulhu)) *Ammutseba ( : Lost Stars, Secrets of Kenya) *Amon-Gorloth ( : "Les Yeux d'Amon" Casus Belli #101) *Animus ( : The Web Planet) *Aphoom-Zhah ( : "The Horror in the Gallery", "The Light from the Pole", "Acolyte of the Flame") *Arwassa ( : "The Asylum") *Asteroth ( : "Stormbreaker: The Saga of Beta Ray Bill") *Aucturn ( : Entombed with the Pharoahs) *Ayi'ig ( : "A Movement in the Grass") *Aylith ( : "Twilight Memories (RPG adventure)") *Baoht Z'uqqa-mogg ( : "Mysterious Manuscripts (RPG supplement)" The Unspeakable Oath #3, "This Village Was Made for Us") *B'gnu-Thun ( : "The Stalker in the Snows", "Correlated Contents") *Bugg-Shash ( : "Demoniacal", : "The Kiss of Bugg-Shash", "Elysia", "Rising with Surtsey") *Byagoona ( : "The Bane of Byagoona") *Celestial Toymaker ( : The Celestial Toymaker) *Chthon ( : "Marvel Chillers", "Avengers", "Doctor Strange: Sorcerer Supreme", "Mighty Avengers", "Carnage") *Coatlicue ( : "The Rattle of Her Smile", "Fiesta for Our Lady") *Coinchenn ( : "Coinchenn" Strange Aeons #1) *Crom Cruach ( : "Downward to Darkness", "Worse Things Waiting") *Cthaat ( : "The Plague of St. James Infirmary", "Dead Leaves Fall") *Cthaeghya ( : "October Surprise") *Cthylla ( : The Transition of Titus Crow, "In His Daughter's Darkling Womb", "In the Hall of the Yellow King") *Ctoggha ( : "The Forgotten God") *Cyäegha ( : "Darkness, My Name Is", "Sufficient Unto the Days") *Cynothoglys ( : "Sweet Despise", "The Prodigy of Dreams") *D'numl ( : Nightmare's Disciple) *Dhumin ( : "The Burrower From the Bluff") *Dygra ( : "The Stalker in the Snows", "Correlated Contents") *Dythalla ( : "Dythalla", "Lord of Lizards", "The Bane of the Byagoona", "The Stalker in the Snows") *Dzéwà ( : "The Insects from Shaggai", "The Lord of the Jungle (RPG adventure)" Shadow Over Filmland) *Erlik Khan ( : "Strange Tales") *Eihort ( : "The Franklyn Paragraphs", "Before the Storm") *Ei'lor ( : "Ei'lor", "Correlated Contents", "The Star-Seed", "The Seed from the Stars") *Etepsed Egnis ( : "Etepsed Egnis", "A Core Unto Itself", "The Gemstone From Out of Space") *Ghadamon ( : "Pickman's Student (RPG adventure)", "The Offspring of the Tomb") *Ghaszaszh Nyirh ( : "Strange Tales") *Gi-Hoveg ( : "The Advent of Uvhash", "The Stalker in the Snows", "Correlated Contents", "The Inheritor") *Glaaki ( : "The Inhabitant of the Lake", "Ghost Lake", "Invocation from Beyond", The Last Revelation of Glaaki) *Gleeth ( : "Isles of Suhm-Yi", Mad Moon of Dreams) *Gog-Hoor ( : "A Spectacle of a Man") *Golothess ( : "You Are Cordially Invited") *Grace ( : The Chaos Pool) *the Green God ( : "The Horror Under Warrendown") *Groth-Golka ( : "The Fishers from Outside", The Black Drop) *Gtuhanai ( : "Forces of Change") *Guardians of Time ( : The Celestial Toymaker) *Gurathnaka ( : "Parting the Veil") *Gur'la-ya ( : "The Skull of Gur-la'ya", "Destiny") *Gzxtyos ( : "Star Pods") *Hastalyk ( : Malleus Monstrorum (RPG supplement)) *H'chtelegoth ( : "The Stranger & H'chtelegoth", "Blood Red Moon") *Haiogh-Yai ( : "The Outsider", "The Stalker in the Snows", "Correlated Contents") *Hecuba ( : The Queen of Time) *Hnarqu ( : "Tentacles") *Idh-yaa ( : "Out of the Ages") *Inpesca ( : "The Cyprus Shell") *Istasha ( : "The Star-Seed", "The Stalker in the Snows") *Janai'ngo ( : "The Thing in the Library") *Kaalut ( : "The Horror of the Heights", : "Genuine Article") *Kag'Naru ( : Challengers of the Unknown #81-87) *Kassogtha ( : Nightmare's Disciple) *Kathulos ( : "Marvel Premiere") *Kaunuzoth ( : "The Moore Dam Monster") *Klosmiebhyx ( : "October Surprise") *K'nar'st ( : "The Portal of K'nar'st") *Koth-Shugoth ( : "Spectre Annual") *Kthaw'keth *Kurpannga ( : H. P. Lovecraft's Dreamlands (RPG supplement)) *Lam ( : The Magical Revival, Outer Gateways, Malleus Monstrorum (RPG supplement)) *Lexur'iga-serr'roth ( : "The Brown Tower") *Lloigoroth ( : "Avengers") *Lythalia ( : "The Star-Seed", "The Stalker in the Snows") *M'basui Gwandu ( : "Ngiri's Catch") *M'nagalah ( : Swamp Thing #8, Challengers of the Unknown, The Trenchcoat Brigade, The All-New Atom, Crisis on Infinite Earth, : "The Tugging", Nightmare's Disciple) *Mappo no Ryujin ( : Secrets of Japan) *Mhar ( : Spires of Xin-Shalast) *Miivls ( : Nightmare's Disciple) *Mnomquah ( : "The Sorcerer's Book", "Mnomquah", Mad Moon of Dreams) *Mortllgh ( : Kingdom of the Blind) *Mynoghra ( : "Wings in the Night") *N'Gabthoth ( : "Marvel Premiere") *Nctosa ( : Nightmare's Disciple) *Nctolhu ( : Nightmare's Disciple) *Nestene Consciousness ( : Spearhead from Space) *Ngirrth'lu ( : "The Stalker in the Snows") *Northot ( : "Night Terrors", "Le Retour de Northot") *Nssu-Ghahnb ( : tentacules.net) *Nycrama ( : "Priestess of Nycrama") *Ob'mbu ( : Nightmare's Disciple) *Orgesh ( : Descent into Midnight) *Othuum ( : "Rising with Surtsey", "Othuum") *Othuyeg ( : "Demons in the Flesh", "Solar Pons and the Cthulhu Mythos", "The Seven Cities of Gold", "People of the Monolith: Stone of Death") *Perse ( : Duma Key) *Pharol ( : "Shaggai", "Acolyte of the Flame") *Poseidon ( : "Name and Number") *Psuchawrl ( : "Out of the Jar") *Ptar-Axtlan ( : "Confessions in Darkness") *Quoggoth ( : "Wolverine:First Class") *Quyagen ( : "The Thing in the Library", "The Seven Cities of Gold", "People of the Monolith: Stone of Death" (1997), "Mhu Thulanese Invocation to Abhoth") *Q'yth-az ( : "An Early Frost") *Raandaii-B'nk ( : From the Deep and Beyond) *Ragnalla ( : "Ragnalla", "The Stalker in the Snows", "Correlated Contents") *Raphanasuan ( : "What Hides and What Returns") *Rhagorthua ( : The Witch Cycle Part II: A Handful of Dust) *Rhogog ( : "Sacristans of Rhogog") *Rh'Thulla ( : Challengers of the Unknown #83) *Rokon ( : "The Snake-God of Shonhi") *Ruhtra Dyoll *Rynvyk ( : Nightmare's Disciple) *Saa'itii ( : "The Hog") *Scathach ( : "October Surprise") *Sedmelluq ( : Imagon) *Set ( : Nameless Cults) *Shaklatal ( : "Utatti Asfet (RPG adventure)") *Sheb-Teth ( : "Once Men (RPG adventure)") *Shlithneth ( : "Cthulhu Britannica: Avalon - The County of Somerset (RPG adventure)") *Shterot ( : Les Années Folles: Investigations dans la France des Années 20 (RPG supplement)) *Shudde M'ell ( : "Cement Surroundings", The Burrowers Beneath, The Transition of Titus Crow, "The Worm of Urakhu", "Big Nasty") *Shuma-Gorath ( : "The Curse of the Golden Skull", "Marvel Premiere", "Conan the Barbarian", "Strange Tales", "Doctor Strange", "Mighty Avengers", "Invaders NOW!", "Marvel Knights: 4", "Fantastic Four", "Journey Into Mystery", "Doctor Voodoo: Avenger of the Supernatural", "Marvel Super Heroes (Video game)", "Marvel vs Capcom (Video game)", "Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter (Video game)") *Shuy-Nihl ( : "Madness in Haiti", "The Stalker in the Snows", "Correlated Contents") *Slorioth ( : "Secret Defenders") *S'tya-Yg'Nalle ( : "Whiteout") *Summanus ( : "What Dark God?", "The Fairground Horror") *Swarog ( : "Jahrhundertsommer (RPG adventure)") *Syththunu ( : "Justice League of America") *T'ith ( : Nightmare's Disciple) *Thanaroa ( : "The Moon Pool", "The Conquest of the Moon Pool") *Tharapithia ( : "The Shadow in the Crimson Light") *Thrumm ( : "Secret Six") *Toth ( : "Usurped") *Th'rygh ( : "Verboten: Operation Faust (RPG supplement)") *Tulushuggua ( : Sinkhole) *Turua ( : "Utatti Asfet (RPG adventure)") *Uitzilcapac ( : "Le Maître des Souffrances (RPG adventure)") *Ult ( : Nightmare's Disciple) *Ut'Ulls-Hr'Her ( : Nightmare's Disciple) *Vhuzompha ( : "The Stalker in the Snows", "Correlated Contents", "Beast of Love") *Vibur ( : "The Menace From Sumatra") *Vile-Oct ( : "Chronicles of Nibiru: A Plague of Demons") *Vn'Vulot ( : Nightmare's Disciple) *Volgna-Gath ( : "The Stalker in the Snows", "The Sculpture") *Voltiyig ( : "The Thing in the Library", "Images in Stone") *Vthyarilops ( : "The Likeness") *The Worm that Gnaws in the Night ( : "Shaggai") *Xalafu ( : "The Life And Death Of Zebros Santiago") *Xcthol ( : "Ravenstone Sanitarium (RPG material)") *Xhamen-Dor ( : Wake of the Watcher) *Xinlurgash ( : "The Mysterious Millionaire", "An Ancient Summoning") *Xirdneth ( : "Dythalla", "The Star-Seed", "The Stalker in the Snows", "The Maker of Illusions") *Xitalu ( : IZOMBIE #22-28) *Xotli ( : Conan of the Isles) *Xoxiigghua ( : "Une Ombre Couleur Sépia (RPG adventure)") *Xu'bea ( : Nightmare's Disciple) *Yamath *Yegg-Ha ( : "An Item of Supporting Evidence") *Y'golonac ( : "Cold Print", "Two Minutes on High", "Love's Lonely Children", "No Pain, No Gain", "Plutonic Relationship") *Yhagni ( : "The Parasite and the Moirommalit") *Yhashtur ( : "Servants of the Coils") *Y'lla ( : "Correlated Contents", "The Deep-Lord Awakens") *'Ymnar ( : "From the Sea", "He Who Comes at the Noontime") *Yog-Sapha ( : "The Thing in the Abyss") *Yorith ( : "The Oldest Dreamer") *Ysbaddaden ( : "October Surprise") *Ythogtha ( : "Out of the Ages", The Transition of Titus Crow, "The Thing in the Pit", "Perchance to Dream") *Yug-Siturath ( : "The Devil In You") *Zathog ( : The Winds of Zarr, "From Beyond the Stars") *Zindarak ( : "Doctor Dexter") *Zoth-Ommog ( : "Out of the Ages", The Transition of Titus Crow, "The Horror in the Gallery") *Z'toggua ( : "Z'toggua", "Ch'g-Ghral", "Shog-E'yahg") de:Die Großen Alten Category:Great Old Ones Category:Lists